Lamborghini Murciélago Coupé
The Lamborghini Murciélago is the successor to the Lamborghini Diablo supercar. It is the first Lamborghini to be developed under the aegis of Audi. The car has folding mirrors, an adjustable spoiler and side scoops that opened automatically to attain extra cooling airflow. It went into production in 2002 and was replaced in 2006 by the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. The Murciélago and all of its variants eventually ceased production to be replaced by the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' The Murciélago appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 as a class 2 car in the PC, Xbox, and GameCube releases; and as a class B car in the PlayStation 2 release. It is unlocked in the PC, Xbox, and GameCube releases upon earning 30,000 NFS points, and is unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release upon completing Championship event 21 - "Lamborghini Murciélago Race". It has a noticeably higher top speed than most cars within its class but may understeer in corners too. The Lamborghini Diablo VT 6.0 shares the same top speed with the car. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is unlocked in the PC, Xbox, and GameCube releases upon collecting 60,000 NFS Points; and it is unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release upon collecting 3,000,000 NFS Points. ''Pursuit'' The Pursuit variant is unlocked for Challenge Mode in the PC, Xbox, and GameCube releases upon the player completing Hot Pursuit event 27 - "Pursuit Murcielago Challenge"; and for You're the Cop by winning an advanced difficulty Hot Pursuit Knockout. It is unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release by winning event #27 - "Pursuit Murcielago Challenge". The player has to use the Pursuit Murciélago to bust cars of the highest performance class in under five minutes. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Murciélago appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and unlocked upon defeating the fourth Blacklist racer - JV. It can be bought for $265,000 in the dealership. It has quick acceleration and a high top speed. Its heavy weight all-wheel drive system can be useful for ramming police cars in pursuits, but it may affect its handling capabilities through difficult corners. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Murciélago appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 exotic and can be purchased by the player for $225,000 after defeating Wolf in a Canyon Duel in Silverton. When fully upgraded, it has a high top speed and quick acceleration, although it suffers from heavy steering and handles worse than other tier 3 exotics, but is also one of the fastest accelerating. Its heavy weight makes it useful for pursuits Wolf Wolf drives a modified Murciélago upon the player unlocking the Silverton area of Palmont City. Unlike his Aston Martin DB9, his Murciélago cannot be obtained by the player, however, it can be driven in the silver tier checkpoint race event of the challenge series included in the Collector's Edition release. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Murciélago appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked upon completing the career mode. Trivia *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 the Murciélago can be selected with a black, grey, light grey, orange, lime green or yellow body paint colour. *The Murciélago is featured on the box art for Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. *In the PlayStation 2 release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, the NFS Edition Murciélago can be unlocked by entering a button sequence at the main menu - L1, R2, R2, R2, Left, Square, Square, R2. *In the PAL release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, the Pursuit Murcielago uses a diferent livery due to the game's localization. Gallery NFSHP2_Car_-_Lamborghini_Murciélago_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC/Xbox/GC) NFSHP2_Car_-_Lamborghini_Murciélago_NFS_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC/Xbox/GC - NFS Edition) NFSHP2_Car_-_Pursuit_Murciélago_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC/Xbox/GC - Pursuit) NFSHP2_PS2_LamborghiniMurciélago.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2) NFSHP2_PS2_LamborghiniMurciélago_NeedForSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - NFS Edition) NFSHP2_PS2_LamborghiniMurciélago_Police.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (Playstation 2 - Pursuit) NFSHP2PS2_UnusedMurcielagoPolice.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (Playstation 2 - Unused Pursuit livery) NFSMWLamborghiniMurcielagoStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSCLamborghiniMurcielagoStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCLamborghiniMurcielagoBonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) Carbon_LamborghiniMurcielagoWolf.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Wolf's) NFSCOTC_LamborghiniMurciélago.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City